zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Skulltula
Gold Skulltulas, also known as Spiders of the Curse, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These spider enemies resemble Skullwalltulas and are of roughly the same size, but have a spiky, metallic carapace. Similarly to Imp Poes, Gold Skulltulas are connected to a vile curse that transform the greedy into deformed Skulltulas. Link can undertake various side quests involving the killing of these enemies and subsequent recovery of their Gold Skulltula Tokens, which when gathered weakens the curse. Similar to Skullwalltulas, Gold Skulltulas produce a telltale scratching sound, though the exact sound varies slightly — it is more metallic than those emitted by Skullwalltulas. Gold Skulltula can be found both clinging onto walls and hidden inside objects such as crates, pots and patches of Soft Soil, as well as in the canopy of trees. Commonly, Gold Skulltulas are found out of the reach of Link's sword, requiring the use of ranged weapons(it is possible, however, to use a Jump Attack on one, if it is in a lower spot). Despite the fact that they can be defeated with these items, the tokens they leave behind can only be acquired by means of ranged retrieval items such as the Hookshot or Boomerang. These enemies are passive and do not aggressively attack Link, but will damage him if he touches one. Gold Skulltulas are unique among enemies in that they cannot be Z-targeted, forcing Link to aim manually. Their tokens however, can easily be Z-targeted. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link is asked by the Fabulously Rich Family inside the House of Skulltula in Kakariko Village to break the curse on them by destroying 100 Gold Skulltulas and collecting their tokens. After collecting a certain amount, Link breaks the curse on one of the family members, who reward him for his efforts. It has been proposed that the magical nature of the soft soil actually grows one of the small bugs into a larger Gold Skulltula. The Gold Skulltula are stationary and only move by slowly rotating while staying on the same spot making the scuttling noise. Once Link has obtained all of the Gold Skulltulas in an area, a Gold Skulltula Token icon appears next to the name of the location on his map. A Glitch allows Link to obtain more than 100 Gold Skulltula Tokens. Commonly in dungeons, there are Gold Skulltula Tokens that Link can only retrieve after getting a certain item in a later dungeon, forcing him to return later if he wishes to break the curse on the Fabulously Rich Family. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gold Skulltulas are encountered only within the Swamp Spider House and the Oceanside Spider House. Both of the houses contain 30 Skulltula Tokens, which, when gathered, result in a substantial reward for Link. Unlike in Ocarina of Time, the Golden Skulltulas here can crawl back and forth in a pattern. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies